Warriors: Rebirth
by Katteyla
Summary: The clans believed that their worst troubles had passed after the end of the Battle of the Stars. However, they were mistaken. Seasons have gone by, and the warrior code is failing. StarClan must rely on four cats to prevent the collapse of the clans.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

**Leader **Lionstar - golden tabby tom

**Deputy** Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

**Medicine Cat **Lilyspring - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

** Apprentice** Whisperpaw

**Warriors**

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

** Apprentice **Fawnpaw

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cherryfrost - a ginger she-cat

** Apprentice** Sagepaw

Amberpool - light gray she-cat with white paws

Dewlight - dark gray tom

Nettlefang - dark brown tom with lighter paws

** Apprentice** Flamepaw

Whitejaw - dark gray tom with white jaw and throat

Rowanpelt - russet tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Quailmask - white she-cat with gray around eyes (mother to Gorsekit and Dapplekit)

Oakleaf - gray she-cat with black spots

Ripplepool - pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**

Fawnpaw - pale gray she-cat with white spots

Whisperpaw - dark gray she-cat (mute)

Flamepaw - ginger tom with blue eyes

Sagepaw - pale ginger she-cat

**Elders**

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

SHADOWCLAN

**Leader** Owlstar - light brown tabby tom

**Deputy** Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat** Fallenleaf - gray tom with darker patches

** Apprentice** Finchpaw

**Warriors**

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw - cream-and-gray tom

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

** Apprentice** Duskpaw

Aspenclaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes

Eagleflight - dusty brown tom

** Apprentice** Russetpaw

Minnowpool - sleek gray she-cat

** Apprentice** Wolfpaw

Ravenfeather - black she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowflight - light brown she-cat with black spots

Wildbreeze - light gray tabby tom with white underside

**Queens**

Leopardsong - golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**

Finchpaw - dusty brown she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw - dark gray tom with large paws

Russetpaw - reddish-brown she-cat with golden eyes

Wolfpaw - dark gray tom with white paws and chest

**Elders**

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

WINDCLAN

**Leader **Heatherstar - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy **Boulderfur - large pale gray tom

**Medicine Cat **Ebonymist - dappled gray she-cat

**Warriors**

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

** Apprentice** Fernpaw

Whiskerbreeze - light brown tom

Furzetail - gray-and-white she-cat

** Apprentice** Larkpaw

Honeypetal - small ginger she-cat

** Apprentice** Shiningpaw

Lightningclaw - golden tom with darker paws

Dewspots - gray she-cat with white spots

** Apprentice** Adderpaw

Runningblaze - pale brown tom with green eyes

Weaselfoot - white tom with gray paws and ears

**Queens**

Blizzardstorm - small white she-cat (mother to Acornkit and Specklekit)

Pouncefoot - gray she-cat with long legs

**Apprentices**

Fernpaw - light gray she-cat

Larkpaw - pale brown she-cat with gray eyes

Shiningpaw - long-furred gray she-cat

Adderpaw - pale brown tabby tom with torn left ear

**Elders**

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

RIVERCLAN

**Leader **Troutstar - pale gray tabby she-cat

**Deputy **Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

** Apprentice** Jaggedpaw

**Medicine Cat **Cloverstream - pale gray she-cat

**Warriors**

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Grasspelt - light brown tom

** Apprentice** Smallpaw

Hailsky - large white she-cat

** Apprentice** Tawnypaw

Spottedtail - white she-cat with gray spots

Hawkheart - dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes

** Apprentice** Vixenpaw

Otterleap - dark brown tom with gray eyes

Willowberry - long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat (mother to Maplekit)

Icestorm - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Jaggedpaw - dark brown tom with green eyes

Smallpaw - small gray she-cat

Tawnypaw - reddish-brown tabby tom

Vixenpaw - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER

**Leader** Stoneteller - brown tabby she-cat

**Cave-Guards**

Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain - gray she-cat

Pine that Clings to Rock - light brown tom

Echo of Calling Hawk - silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Storm at Full Moon - dark gray tom

**Prey-Hunters**

Splash when Fish Leaps - light brown tabby she-cat

Screech of Angry Owl - black tom

Dark Shadow on Water - black tom

Lark that Sings at Dawn - pale tabby she-cat

Dawn of No Clouds - pale ginger she-cat

**Kit-mothers**

Leap of Running Prey - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Oak that Stands Tall - dark brown tom with lighter splotches

**To-Bes**

Cloud that Drifts Away - cream-colored she-cat

Thunder that Rumbles Mountain - brown tom with black spots

**Elders**

Sheer Path Beside Waterfall - dark brown tabby tom

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat

Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom

Neo - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Aria - ginger she-cat with white chest

Mae - white she-cat with black paws

Ferris - mottled brown tom

Mila - small Siamese she-cat

**PROLOGUE**

"Trouble has arrived once more. It is truly too soon."

"It seems that you will not be able to assist them this time, Firestar," a dark brown tabby mewed, stars shining within his pelt. His amber gaze was fixed on the ginger tom sitting only a few mouselengths away from himself.

"That is true," Firestar murmured in reply, "However, there would be little I could do even if I were still alive, Bramblestar." He gazed down at his paws solemnly. "It shouldn't be this way. The Dark Forest was virtually destroyed. Tigerstar and Brokenstar are dead once more. The rest have faded into nonexistence. Now this. . . The clans have brought this onto themselves."

"That is only part of our worries, Firestar." A new voice erupted from within the silent forest. A lean black tom stepped into the small clearing, followed by a number of other starry cats.

The former ThunderClan leader looked up, surprise evident in his green gaze. "Jayfeather," he began, "what could possibly be worse? The clans are on the brink of destruction. They have forgotten the warrior code. Have the clans already forgotten us and our troubles?"

Jayfeather shook his head slowly, and then looked back at Firestar with a striking blue gaze. His eyes, once blind, could now see every minute detail in the scene before him. "No, Firestar," he finally spoke, "They are only scared. They still have not overcome their fear of the Dark Forest. The Battle of the Stars was as if their worst memories had been relived. They have huddled together for comfort, and are now too accustomed to this fake protection to return to the warrior code. But, as I said, there is more than merely this. If the clans aren't restored soon, we will lose them forever. There are even more trials on the horizon, and they are approaching quickly. A new prophecy has arrived."

The other two toms stood abruptly at this statement. Bramblestar mewed urgently, "But the clans are still recovering! Two of the four are still alive and well in ThunderClan. Is there not something that they can do to prevent this?"

A sharp hiss came from a matted gray she-cat. "Don't be a fool," she replied, "Powers beyond those of StarClan gave them those abilities, and those powers have taken them away. It seems Lionstar and Dovewing have already fulfilled their destinies. New cats must be chosen. Now come, all of you. It is time to choose the four."

The she-cat arrived at the bank of a pool, the anxious crowd of cats close behind her. She raised her head, yowling, "This is where the cats who met Midnight were chosen. They bravely fulfilled their task and successfully led the clans to their new home beside the lake. Now, those cats, with the assistance of their leaders, will choose the next four cats to decide the destiny of the clans. Firestar, Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight, stand before the pool and choose ThunderClan's representative."

Bramblestar padded up to the crystalline pool, followed by his former mate and leader. Suddenly, a small face appeared on the rippled surface. A shocked voice came from the crowd of cats, "An apprentice? But certainly, this task is too much for that one to handle!"

Firestar shook his head and replied patiently, "An apprentice has been chosen before. Crowfeather and Squirrelflight both succeeded as apprentices. Even more, this one will be a warrior soon. I approve of Bramblestar's choice."

The three ThunderClan cats were replaced with Tawnypelt and Blackstar of ShadowClan. A lean warrior's face appeared on the pool's surface. Blackstar questioned with surprise, "She is young. Do you believe she is capable?" The starry she-cat nodded, gazing at her paws. "Then I approve," Blackstar mewed firmly.

Crowfeather arrived at the pool next, followed by Onestar. Another face appeared on the water's surface, in less time than the other clans had taken to decide. "Are you sure?" Onestar mewed in shock, "But he-"

"He is a loyal warrior and will prove his worth, even if he does not yet know it." Onestar hesitated momentarily, and then nodded in agreement.

Three cats belonging to RiverClan then padded forward to the pool. Feathertail glanced at Stormfur uncertainly, then gazed back at the pool. A strong, angled face appeared before them. Mistystar nodded her head approvingly, "A wise choice. The RiverClan representative is now chosen."

"Wait," Feathertail mewed, "The Tribe is also involved in this ordeal. I only just visited the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and they have informed me of their own premonitions." At this, a ripple of unease spread throughout the entirety of the StarClan cats.

A rough hiss erupted from Yellowfang's throat. "Then that is their own problem to solve! We must resolve our own issues first. We have helped the Tribe and their ancestors enough times. You even gave your life prematurely for their sakes. The Tribe of Endless Hunting can think of their own solution."

"But that isn't-" Feathertail was interrupted by a deep growl from Yellowfang. Feathertail lowered her gaze, taken aback by the older she-cat's harshness. Silence fell like a leaden blanket upon the former warriors.

"So all is decided," Jayfeather finally mewed, "The clans' saviors have been chosen. They must prove that they are capable to fulfill their destinies. They are our only hope remaining. They must bring about the rebirth of the clans, otherwise our descendants are doomed for destruction. We have done what we are able to with the little credit the clans now give us. The rest we leave in the paws of these four. May hope and luck forever light their paths, for we are not yet able to do so."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The series Warriors is by Erin Hunter. The characters in this story are mostly mine, but a few come directly from the series. I take no credit for the series or those particular characters.**

**Also note that this story takes place years after the events of The Last Hope. "The Battle of the Stars" in this story refers to the war between the Clans, StarClan, the ancient cats, and the Dark Forest.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Fawnpaw!"

The pale gray apprentice blinked open her eyes in response to her name. She stood slowly, glancing around for the source of the voice. She noticed Flamepaw standing at the entrance of the apprentices' den. The tom was moons younger than herself, only having just been made an apprentice. His ginger fur still stuck out with its kitten fluffiness, no matter how hard he tried to smooth it down. Finally, she mewed impatiently, "Well, what is it?"

Flamepaw began to bounce as he responded, "We're going to hunt in the pine forest! Can you believe it?" Fawnpaw's eyes widened in surprise. Needless to say, she really couldn't believe it. She had only been to the pine forest once before, as it was quite a distance from the ThunderClan camp.

"Really?" she mewed, "Who's coming with us?"

Flamepaw tilted his narrow head, trying to remember. After a few moments, he responded, "Oh yeah, it's just me and you. Plus Bumblestripe and Nettlefang." Fawnpaw withheld a groan. She was glad that her mentor, Bumblestripe, was coming along, but she couldn't imagine how she could survive with Nettlefang. Nettlefang was Flamepaw's mentor, and a real pain at that. Fawnpaw could easily observe that the majority of the clan agreed with her thoughts. It seemed that Nettlefang was purposefully difficult, as if nothing could please him. Fawnpaw suspected that she could make it to StarClan and back and he still would be unimpressed. How Flamepaw dealt with him during all that training was far beyond her understanding.

Fawnpaw merely nodded, shaking the remaining moss from her fur. "And what about Sagepaw?" Sagepaw was Flamepaw's littermate. They nearly always traveled together, so it was quite unusual to see them separated.

"Cherryfrost is punishing her for wasting fresh-kill," he responded, "so she made Sagepaw clean up the elders' den and help them with their ticks." 'Poor Sagepaw,' Fawnpaw thought. Dealing with Berrynose and his creaky old bones was nearly as bad as being near Nettlefang. She was glad she no longer had to do those awful duties.

Fawnpaw finally exited the den, only to be interrupted by yet another cat. "Fawnpaw!" The apprentice turned around to see a gray she-cat approaching her.

"Hi, Dovewing." Fawnpaw nodded her head in respect to the senior warrior, then replied, "Do you need me for something?"

The older she-cat shook her head and mewed, "No, not at the moment. Unfortunately, Bumblestripe ate a bad mouse and he's busy whining about it in Lilyspring's den, and Nettlefang can't be bothered to take you and Flamepaw. So why don't you come with me to the medicine cat's den for now?"

Fawnpaw nodded, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to go to the pine forest after all. Nonetheless, she followed the warrior happily. After all, it was known throughout the clans of Dovewing's accomplishments. Being acknowledged by a senior warrior, and Dovewing nevertheless, was an honor.

When they arrived at the medicine cat's den, a familiar dark-gray she-cat pounced onto Fawnpaw's back. Fawnpaw yelped in surprise, "Whisperpaw!" Whisperpaw, who was purring with amusement by now, was Fawnpaw's beloved sister. Since the moment she was born, she hadn't been able to utter a single word. Lionstar allowed her to work with the medicine cat, Lilyspring, under the pretense of being a medicine cat apprentice. However, Fawnpaw knew it was all a lie, and she was almost certain that Whisperpaw also suspected this. She was only a substitute until a real medicine cat apprentice could be found.

"Fawnpaw." Bumblestripe's exasperated mew awoke her from her thoughts. He was lying on his side deeper in the den on a nest of moss. Dovewing stood by his side, scolding him for his ignorance. However, it was obvious that her only reason for saying such things was due to her worry for him. Fawnpaw's mentor continued, "For StarClan's sake, Fawnpaw, that's the third time I called you. You're almost a warrior and you still don't listen to instructions. But enough of that, why don't you go help Sagepaw in the elders' den for now? I'm sure she could use some extra help with Berrynose." Fawnpaw, though distraught at the assignment, nodded. She wanted to become a warrior as soon as possible, and she had to prove herself worthy.

The apprentice slipped out of the den, on her way to the elders. The noise of kits caused her to turn her attention to the nursery. Ripplepool lay by the entrance, her belly swollen with kits. Her mate, Hawkheart, lay by her side, licking her pelt in rhythmic strokes. Fawnpaw caught the faint scent of RiverClan on him, but it was almost undistinguishable now. The clans had intermingled for so long now, that it was becoming impossible to tell one clan from another. Borders were nonexistent; clan cats came and left territories as they pleased. The only requirement was that each cat returned to his or her camp at night. Fawnpaw was used to this, as she was surrounded by it her whole life. However, the older cats always said how things used to be different when the warrior code was intact. Cats from each clan could not cross borders and had to stay within their own territories. Even now, she could see Lionstar and Foxleap talking to each other with scorn about cats from other clans freely roaming about ThunderClan territory, but there was little they alone could do about it, she knew. To be honest, Fawnpaw couldn't imagine a life like that of old. She thought that everyone would get bored of only seeing their own clans every day, except for gatherings.

Fawnpaw finally reached the elders' den, though she wasn't too thrilled about it. Sagepaw murmured a greeting, obviously in disgust about the mouse bile. Berrynose mewed impatiently, "Sagepaw, you missed some, I can still feel them. Is this how you apprentices treat your elders nowadays?" Fawnpaw nodded in respect to the two elders, Berrynose and Mousewhisker. She heard the two were littermates who came from the Horseplace, but she couldn't imagine them ever being anything but clan cats, or as kits, for that matter.

Mousewhisker mewed, "Thank you both for helping us. Why don't I tell you a few stories?"

* * *

"And then Bramblestar returned from the Moonpool as ThunderClan's new leader," Mousewhisker finished. Fawnpaw had heard the story of the Battle of the Stars innumerable times, almost as much as she heard about Tigerstar, Firestar, and the Great Journey. It was a dramatic story, but Fawnpaw couldn't help but think that the elders embellished upon it a bit too much.

Noting the setting sun, Fawnpaw returned to her den. It seemed Sagepaw was already asleep, but Flamepaw hadn't returned yet. The gray apprentice gratefully plopped down on her soft nest, falling asleep instantly.

She opened her eyes to foreign scenery. It seemed like a camp, as there were nests and signs of life about it. Just as she was about to explore her surroundings, a muscular tabby tom approached her. Fawnpaw's eyes widened in shock as she gasped, "Bramblestar! But. . . I thought you joined StarClan." Bramblestar had only just passed away a few moons ago, naming Lionstar as his successor. He died a warrior's death, in a valiant fight.

He hesitated before replying, "Yes, that is true, Fawnpaw. It is good to see you again, but I'm afraid the circumstances aren't the best. Look around you. This is my old home, moons upon moons before you were born. Those times were much simpler and more peaceful, but you haven't witnessed the troubles I have. However, I'm afraid that you will very soon. I do not know much, but I trust you, Fawnpaw. The clans have lost their ways. They are stumbling in darkness instead of following the starlit path. Guide them, Fawnpaw. Show them how to be warriors once more."

Fawnpaw's ears were pinned against the top of her skull in fear. What was her former leader talking about? Before she could ask, he faded into the forest behind him. She launched forward, but her paws only caught air and dust. Suddenly, the scenery swirled around her. Cats began to yowl in pain and suffering. She ran towards one of the sounds, but an invisible weight stopped her. Fawnpaw's mouth opened in a silent yowl, but even she was too overwhelmed by the sounds of suffering warriors to hear her voice. The sounds began to die out one by one until there was nothing left but a still, eerie silence. The grass around her was stained red with blood. A rasping voice shattered the suffocating silence, "One must be four once more to restore the lives long forgotten."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Fawnpaw woke abruptly, the camp still dark and silent. Her heart was pounding heavily against her ribs, her sides heaving as her lungs fought for breath. That dream was too realistic to be disregarded without hesitation, however much she wished to. Feeling eyes on her pelt, the apprentice scanned the large den. The other two apprentices occupying the den, Flamepaw and Sagepaw, were backed into a dark recess of the den, as far away from Fawnpaw as possible. Their kitten pelts were fluffed up in fear, and their eyes wide with worry. Sagepaw asked shakily, "Fawnpaw, are you okay? Y-you were yowling in your sleep."

Unable to bring herself to answer, Fawnpaw raced out of the den. Her mind went wild in a frenzy of thoughts. This couldn't be happening! 'It must have been a dream,' Fawnpaw thought. 'Yes, a dream.' That was the only logical conclusion. That couldn't have been a prophecy, and she couldn't be a chosen cat. The prophesized cats were brave like Firestar, strong like Bramblestar, and knowledgeable like Jayfeather. Fawnpaw inherited none of those traits; she was just an ordinary apprentice.

She continued to run blindly, until a strong force nearly pummeled her to the ground. She stopped in her tracks and dug her claws into the soft earth, her gaze taking in the handsome russet tom in front of her. A fleeting moment of embarrassment overtook her after realizing that she looked so frantic and uncleanly, but it was quickly overwhelmed by her continuous panic. "Rowanpelt," she tried to mew calmly, "why are you awake so early? It isn't even dawn yet."

His whiskers twitched as he responded jokingly, "I should ask you. Who could sleep with you lumbering around like a twoleg? To be honest, I'm surprised the rest of the clan isn't awake by now." After a few moments of Fawnpaw's silence, he continued with a more serious expression, "What's wrong, Fawnpaw? You seem troubled." Still, the she-cat remained quiet. Rowanpelt sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, I understand, Fawnpaw. You don't want to tell me. At least join me for a bit of hunting. Maybe it will help you get over your worries."

Fawnpaw nodded slowly, following the large tom. His stride was strong and confident, while Fawnpaw trembled with every step she took. Cherryfrost was guarding the entrance to the camp at the time, her sleek ginger fur becoming ruffled in the gentle newleaf breeze. Her eyes filled with curiosity as she spotted the two approaching cats. She asked warmly, "May I help the both of you? It's a bit early to be wandering about, don't you agree?"

Rowanpelt nodded his head and mewed quietly, "Yes, but Fawnpaw and I were just going to go hunting for a bit. Could you let us through?"

The she-cat warrior glanced at him and hesitated momentarily before responding, "Of course." There was a twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she added, "Have fun, you two."

Fawnpaw lowered her head, following Rowanpelt out into ThunderClan territory. Her pelt was hot with embarrassment due to Cherryfrost's comment, but Rowanpelt didn't seem to take much notice of it. The two merely continued to walk in silence, never even glancing at the other, but Fawnpaw was grateful for this. The sweet silence was what she needed to clear her muddled head. The forest seemed void of life at the time, since most cats were still sleeping in their respective camps at such an early hour. Thanks to the elders, Fawnpaw knew that there used to be frequent border patrols, so it wasn't uncommon for cats to be in the forest just at the break of dawn. However, those patrols were nearly nonexistent now. There were usually only one or two patrols per day, and that was only to mark the borders that separated clan territory from unclaimed territory. There were no more battles between the different clans, so there was little need to patrol those borders. However, the threats of skirmishes between warriors and rogues and loners still remained.

After a while, the two cats arrived at the river dividing ThunderClan and WindClan. By this time, the sun had already appeared in the sky, turning it into its usual shade of daytime blue, with a few streaks of pink. "Let's hunt in the moors," Rowanpelt mewed suddenly, "There weren't many rabbits in the fresh-kill pile when I checked earlier, and you know how finicky the senior warriors can be about their meals."

Fawnpaw merely nodded in agreement, still too absorbed in her own thoughts to answer. She took tentative steps into the river, the current tugging at her paws. She would never get used to the cold, crawling feeling that water gave. How RiverClan was able to live, she would never know. Fortunately, she was able to cross the river without too much trouble. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted Rowanpelt leaping over the river in one bound at a narrower section. In mock anger, the apprentice finally shouted, "That's not fair!"

The tom purred with amusement, and then replied, "Maybe you could've done the same if you were actually paying attention to where you were going. I had half a mind to surprise you back there, when you seemed too distracted to even walk." Fawnpaw was opening her mouth to respond when, with a shift of wind, she scented WindClan cats close by. She turned around, seeing two warriors and two apprentices approaching.

"Hello Rowanpelt and Fawnpaw. I haven't seen the two of you in a while," a ginger she-cat mewed. Fawnpaw was acquainted with the two warriors from previous gatherings, but only just. The one who had just spoken was Honeypetal, and the other was Sedgewhisker. However, the apprentices were foreign faces to her. Honeypetal continued, "Meet my new apprentice, Shiningpaw. The older one, Sedgewhisker's apprentice, is Fernpaw." Shiningpaw, enveloped in a mass of long, gray fur, looked at the ThunderClan cats quizzically. Fawnpaw murmured a greeting to the two apprentices, but didn't say much else.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. Fawnpaw felt invisible bodies pressing her from all sides, depriving her of air. She heard noises of fear and the sounds of wind brushing against the pelts of those trying to escape. The river was turbulent, as if whipped up by an imaginary storm. The water was thick, red with blood. There was a sickening splash each time a wave came crashing down. The skies became gradually darker, until it was near impossible to see anything around herself. Nothing above her offered any light. Although it appeared to be the middle of the night, there was no moon or stars to assist her. She was unable to move, let alone flee. A mewl filled with anxiety escaped Fawnpaw's throat, when the same, rasping voice repeated, "One must become four once more."

Even when the trembling finally ceased, Fawnpaw was disoriented, her vision harshly blurred. When she was able to see clearly again, she noticed that five pairs of shocked eyes were looking down at her. She was on the grassy earth, her pelt sticking out in random directions. Concern filling his voice, Rowanpelt mewed, "Fawnpaw, we need to get you to Lilyspring's den. Can you walk?" Walk? She could barely move her head. Nonetheless, she gave a weak nod, then struggled to her paws. Within the first step, she stumbled. Rowanpelt moved forward to support her with his shoulder, nudging her along.

Honeypetal mewed softly, "I will escort you to your camp, in case my assistance is needed." The three trudged slowly back into ThunderClan territory and towards the camp, but exhaustion soon wore them down like an invisible weight.

When they were finally a close distance to the camp, Fawnpaw found that she was able to support herself once more. She pushed ahead of the two warriors, and then ran unsteadily into the medicine cat's den, ignoring all shocked expressions. Lilyspring and Whisperpaw looked at her with puzzled expressions as she suddenly barged into their den. Fawnpaw raised her head, preparing herself to speak. She knew she couldn't hide it any longer; the issue was obviously real and in dire need of immediate attention. The apprentice wailed, her voice shaking with distress, "A sign has been sent to me, a new prophecy is upon us!"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Silence ensued Fawnpaw's impromptu explanation. Lilyspring's head was lowered with her eyes closed, appearing trapped in her own thoughts. Whisperpaw walked slowly to Fawnpaw's side and thrust her head into her sister's fur. The simple act did well to calm Fawnpaw's anxiety, more than any words could. She didn't know how she could possibly survive without her sister always by her side.

"Lilyspring," Fawnpaw mewed hopefully, "do you think it was just a dream?"

The medicine cat shook her head and responded quietly, "Unfortunately not. I believe that this prophecy is very much real. Bramblestar foresaw this and feared it from the moment he became leader until the day he joined StarClan. Lionstar and Foxleap have tried to convince the other leaders of the dangers of our current ways, but they failed to see reason. Now it has finally come to this. Fortunately, tonight will be the half moon. I will go to the Moonpool and share your dream with the other medicine cats. Perhaps warriors in the other clans have received similar dreams. For now, stay in my den with Whisperpaw. I will inform you of any news in the morning."

Fawnpaw nodded, trembling with fear. Refusing to leave the den, she tried to help sort herbs, but she was too distracted to be of much use. In fact, she soon realized that her mistakes were just creating more labor for Lilyspring and Whisperpaw.

As the sun lowered into its usual nesting place, Lilyspring prepared for her short journey. Just before leaving, she mewed, "Fawnpaw, do not worry. Even though the path you are about to be embark on will be troublesome, all will be well in the end. Just ask Lionstar." With that, the tabby she-cat slipped out of the den.

Although Fawnpaw knew that Lilyspring meant well, her words did little to encourage her. The apprentice settled down into a small, makeshift nest next to her sister's. She could feel Whisperpaw's pelt touching her back. Her sister's warmth and rhythmic breathing calmed her, allowing Fawnpaw to fall into an only slightly troubled sleep.

Fawnpaw awoke to two cats leaning over her body. Blinking her eyes to clear them, she saw Lilyspring's dark pelt. The apprentice rose quickly to her paws, eager to hear the news. The medicine cat began, "My suspicions were correct. There were cats in the other clans with dreams similar to your own. Fallenleaf mentioned a ShadowClan warrior with a message from Blackstar. Cloverstream also knows of a RiverClan warrior who was given an identical prophecy. However, Ebonymist heard nothing of the sort from WindClan. She ensured that she would do anything in her capabilities to find the chosen cat, but she had no guarantees. This prophecy is the most urgent issue presented to us since the Battle of the Stars. As such, we determined that you three, perhaps four if Ebonymist is fortunate, should be introduced to one another as soon as possible. Today, at sundown, you will meet at the Island. Do not, under any circumstances, miss this meeting. Did you catch all of that, Fawnpaw?"

The apprentice nodded slowly. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders; at least she knew that she wasn't the only cat with the burden of the prophecy. She mewed softly, "I understand, Lilyspring. Thank you." She turned towards the entrance of the den, but Whisperpaw stopped her by placing her tail on Fawnpaw's shoulder. So many different expressions were shown in the mute cat's gaze: from empathy to determination, and from dread to love. Fawnpaw nodded, a soft purr escaping from her chest. "Thank you as well, Whisperpaw. For everything."

With that, she slipped out of the den. She didn't make it far before Bumblestripe stopped her. He mewed with slight annoyance, "Dovewing wouldn't let Foxleap assign me to any duties for longer than necessary, but now I am fully recovered. Since I've taught you everything that I'm able to and you've been an apprentice for moons, I will be assessing your hunting abilities today. Amberpool will be joining us."

Fawnpaw's mood instantly elevated. She was already having a warrior assessment, and her mother, Amberpool, would be there, no less! After the events of the morning and the day before, she had little appetite, so she raced past the fresh-kill pile and out of the camp. She could hear her mentor yowling behind her for her to slow down.

When Bumblestripe and Amberpool finally caught up, they led her deep into the ThunderClan forest. Bumblestripe instructed, "All right, Fawnpaw, time to show us all of your abilities. Go anywhere you want, but we'll be watching."

Fawnpaw nodded, already scenting prey. She followed the trail of a squirrel upwind, finally spotting it rummaging through leaves. Fawnpaw lowered her body in the proper crouch before stalking forward. Suddenly, the wind shifted. Seeing the squirrel's nose twitching, Fawnpaw's hind legs tensed in preparation to pounce. As soon as the squirrel began to flee, she leaped forward, landing squarely on her prey. She delivered a quick nip to the back of its neck, feeling it go limp in her jaws. She looked up happily, but could see neither of the warriors. Hoping they were hidden and watching somewhere, she buried the squirrel in the soft earth.

The remainder of her assessment went smoothly. Fawnpaw made a few mistakes here and there, but she hoped they weren't too major. She had caught a generous variety of prey for just one cat. Bumblestripe finally approached her, mewing with content, "That was a job done well, Fawnpaw. I will report your success to Lionstar as soon as possible. Let's return to camp for now."

Seeing the sky already beginning to darken, she replied nervously, "Actually, I was hoping to stay out here a bit longer. I'll follow you soon." After brief hesitation, Bumblestripe nodded. He and Amberpool picked up the prey in their jaws, and then disappeared from view.

"Well, well, it looks like the little clan kitty is all on her own." Fawnpaw looked around in fear for the source of the foreign voice. She hadn't realized how close she had wandered to the border. A sleek ginger she-cat appeared from the shadows of the unexplored forest. She seemed well-groomed, her white chest pristine.

Fawnpaw asked uncertainly, "Wh-who are you?" The unknown she-cat carried no traces of a clan scent. Fawnpaw couldn't even remember the last time she saw a cat who wasn't part of the clans.

The rogue mewed with amusement, "The name's Aria, but that is little concern of yours. I can tell from that disgusting scent of yours that you belong to the clans. I have a message for them: Tell them to be prepared. My father had a lovely source of information when he was alive, and my brother inherited that. Danger is on the way, I saw them myself. However, that isn't even the worst of it. And from those weakling cats that I saw with you just a moment before, you won't be able to stop it in the slightest."

Fawnpaw narrowed her eyes suspiciously and asked, "How do you know this, and why are you telling me?"

The older she-cat responded with a glint in her eyes, "I like to play with my food."

Eyes wide with fear, Fawnpaw fled from the she-cat and towards the Island. However, it was soon obvious that she wasn't being followed. Fawnpaw wanted desperately to inform Lionstar of what she had just heard, but there was no time. Lilyspring warned her not to miss this meeting.

The ThunderClan apprentice reached WindClan territory just as the sun was beginning to set. Even though this territory was less known to her, she was able to find her way with the light from the stars. No passing cat seemed to pay much attention to her, even though she was well out of the boundaries by the lake that the cats once called neutral territory.

Fawnpaw leaped onto and off of the log leading to the Island without much thought. Even she was surprised that she hadn't slipped off. When she finally took in her surroundings, she noticed three cats sitting in front of her.

A dark brown tom mewed, "Finally, it's about time you showed up. I assume we all know why we are here, so I'll start the introductions. My name is Otterleap, and I come from RiverClan."

A light brown she-cat, her pelt flecked with black, spoke next, "I am Sparrowflight. I have been chosen to represent ShadowClan."

Fawnpaw mewed after a small silence, "I'm Fawnpaw. I have been chosen for ThunderClan."

The fourth cat, a she-cat with a pale brown pelt, was an apprentice even smaller than Fawnpaw. She mewed excitedly, "My name is Larkpaw, and I'm from WindClan."

Otterleap then murmured after a moment of silence, "I'm surprised StarClan sent us two apprentices. Especially one who seems to be little more than a kit."

Fawnpaw opened her jaws to respond, when a dreadful sound suddenly interrupted her. A distant yowl of pain pierced the sky, seeming so terribly close. Now that Fawnpaw listened closely, she could hear even more yowls and wails of fighting cats. The only other sound during that once peaceful night was the echo of innumerable thundering paws.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Fear quickly filled Fawnpaw's entire being as the yowls and wails of suffering continued to surround her. She was unable to move, as if stone jaws firmly grasped her paws. She looked up at the darkening sky for some sort of assistance, but, unsurprisingly, none was offered. The once-bright stars were now overwhelmed by dreary clouds. Not even a sliver of the moon was able to be seen.

Otterleap's voice shattered the silence, both breaking the spell surrounding the ThunderClan apprentice and confirming her worst fears, "There's an attack in ThunderClan!"

Sparrowflight, with concern filling her gentle voice, mewed, "I'll get Owlstar. ShadowClan will bring help soon!"

Larkpaw added, her voice nothing more than a high-pitched squeak, "And I'll tell Heatherstar. I'm sure she'll help!"

Fawnpaw nodded, finally finding it within her to move. She first began at a slow walk, afraid of what she would discover. 'No!' she reprimanded herself, 'My clan might be in terrible danger.' With that, she pushed forward, convincing herself she was an ancient LeopardClan warrior. She leapt onto the log leading to the Island, nearly slipping on its slick surface and plummeting into the river. Fortunately, she regained her composure and continued her frantic race.

Adrenaline pumped through the young she-cat's veins as she entered WindClan territory, allowing her to continue even though her muscles screamed in resistance to her speed. However, she easily detected that something was off in WindClan territory as she ran deeper into it. She couldn't sense as single cat. It was as if they were all huddled in their camp.

As Fawnpaw entered her home territory of ThunderClan, she truly began to feel the soreness in her limbs. However, she pressed onwards, knowing she couldn't even stop for a second, despite how much she wished to take a small rest. Suddenly, a vile scent surrounded her on a drift of the wind, nearly causing her to retch. It was a foreign scent, but a part of it seemed almost familiar.

Much too late for her preference, she finally reached the entrance of the ThunderClan camp. The scene before Fawnpaw froze her in her tracks. The fear once filling her multiplied, threatening to overwhelm her small body. Foxes filled the camp like the stars filled the night sky. She was able to recognize them by their auburn pelt and bushy tails, due to the elders' stories, even though she had never before seen one herself. Looking around the camp, she was able to identify the somewhat familiar scent: blood. The bright, sickening patches were everywhere, drenching the grass in the camp. She could only hope that the majority of it belonged to the foxes, though looking at her clanmates, she knew that to be untrue.

It seemed as if most of the non-ThunderClan cats had fled by then. The only one that remained was Hawkheart of RiverClan, mate to Ripplepool. He was defending the nursery along with Whitejaw, Oakleaf's mate, but it was obvious that they were facing more opponents than they could handle. Flamepaw and Sagepaw were both fighting their own enemy, but they seemed to be handling their battle well, despite a few scratches. Amberpool was defending the medicine cat's den alone, but she was fighting like all of LionClan to defend her daughter, Whisperpaw. However, the majority of the battle took place in the center of the camp.

With horror, she noticed Rowanpelt facing two foxes on his own, but he was losing. His opponents were backing him into a corner of the camp, blood already flowing heavily from his shoulder and leg. With an impressive yowl, Fawnpaw escaped her paralyzing fear and ran in the direction of Rownpelt. She leaped onto the back of one of the foxes, grasping the scruff of its neck in her jaws. The fox yelped in pain, then rolled onto its side in an attempt to free itself of Fawnpaw. The force now upon Fawnpaw squeezed the air out of her lungs, causing her to gasp for breath. In a desperate struggle, she escaped from the fox's weight, and then lashed at its exposed back. The fox rose to its paws and responded with a strike of its own. Fawnpaw ducked under its swinging paw, and then successfully swiped her claws across its snout. As blood began to trickle from the fresh wound, the fox reared up and came crashing down onto the apprentice's smaller body. Fawnpaw was forced onto her side once more, trapped beneath the fox's gleaming claws. Its beady eyes gazed down upon her, filled with murderous intent. Fawnpaw was now short of breath, unable to escape her inevitable doom.

Suddenly, a russet blur crashed into the fox's side. The tables had turned; now the fox was trapped under the muscular form of Rowanpelt. With a hiss, he slashed his claws across the fox's face. The fox released a pitiful sound as a result of his new array of wounds. The ThunderClan warrior loosened his grasp, allowing the foul enemy to escape into the darkness of the forest.

Fawnpaw rose to her paws, thanking Rowanpelt with only a meaningful gaze. Hearing commotion at the entrance of the camp, she turned her head to the other side. The patrols from ShadowClan and WindClan had arrived, if they could even be called that. There were only five cats in total. Fawnpaw was able to recognize Heatherstar, Honeypetal, Tigerheart, and Sparrowflight, but she couldn't identify the fifth cat, a black she-cat. The five warriors leaped into the battle, though it was more than obvious that their help wouldn't bring an immediate end to the conflict.

Just as Fawnpaw was about to reenter the battle, she heard a yowl from her mother. The deafening noises of the fighting around her were muddled into nothing more than a small whisper as she heard Amberpool wail, "Whisperpaw, watch out!" Fawnpaw dashed for the medicine cat's den, unaware of her own actions. A large fox, bearing many scars, had been able to slip past Amberpool's insufficient defense. It was facing Whisperpaw, only a few mouselengths away from her. Lilyspring was unable to be seen, though she was most likely tending to the wounds of the battle-weary warriors. Unable to fully process the scene before her due to the chaos occurring in her mind, Fawnpaw leaped into the den. Just as her forepaws thudded against the cold earth, the fox's paw slammed powerfully against Whisperpaw's body. Time seemed to freeze for Fawnpaw; the next few moments were a blur in her mind. She could hear the noises of cat and fox in battle, the light thud as Whisperpaw hit the ground, the sound of Amberpool's vicious attack directed at the fox in the den, Fawnpaw's own irregular breathing.

Filled with disbelief, Fawnpaw walked slowly towards Whisperpaw's limp body. Her position was unnatural, broken. With an aching wail, Fawnpaw collapsed by her sister's side.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A soft paw gently prodded Fawnpaw's flank, but she was unable to react. How could this have happened? The apprentice's paws felt numb, as if they were suddenly unable to support her weight. _Whisperpaw is gone._ The finality of that thought sent a shudder through Fawnpaw's body. It seemed so unrealistic, as if it was all a dream that she just couldn't escape from.

Lilyspring's voice, tinged with grief, interrupted her thoughts, "Fawnpaw, you must stand. The moon has already appeared in the sky. It is time to move Whisperpaw to the clearing."

Fawnpaw was surprised to hear the medicine cat's voice instead of her mother's. When had Lilyspring returned? Fawnpaw rose her head wearily, suddenly aware of the stiffness possessing Whisperpaw's body. She looked down at the limp, gray figure laying crumpled in front of her. The young cat looked broken.

Unable to look any longer, Fawnpaw ran from the den. Darkness had already fallen on the silent camp. She tried to act oblivious to the cats surrounding her, overwhelmed by the consistent sorrow in their eyes. As Amberpool and Lilyspring carried her sister's body toward the center of the camp, she overheard the beginnings of a commotion coming from the nursery.

Hawkheart was snarling, tabby fur bristling with outrage. He yowled at Whitejaw, "Why couldn't you protect her, you pathetic ThunderClan cat? You call yourself a warrior? You're nothing more than a wishful kittypet! I helped defend the other queens, even though I was only here to care for Ripplepool and our future kits. Yet you let a fox slip past you and kill her. You let her life slip away with your mistake!"

The grief in Whitejaw's eyes was overwhelmed by flaming anger as he responded with a growl, "How dare you blame me. I would risk my life to protect any of my clanmates; I only lost because I was outnumbered. Maybe if you weren't taking up space, a warrior with at least decent battle skills could have been helping me!"

Oakleaf watched fearfully from the nursery as Hawkheart's hackles rose, her belly already swollen with Whitejaw's kits. Gorsekit and Dapplekit stared with wide eyes from behind Quailmask. With a yowl, Hawkheart leaped at Whitejaw with unsheathed claws. The smaller ThunderClan warrior was knocked to the ground, fresh blood welling underneath his eye. Whitejaw counterattacked with flailing paws, unable to knock the RiverClan warrior off of his body.

"Enough!" Lionstar's yowl pierced the night sky, restoring silence to the camp. His amber eyes blazed with restrained anger as he addressed the RiverClan tom, "Hawkheart, you have cared for Ripplepool since she first entered the nursery. No cat doubts your grief, but you are not the only one who feels such loss. To attack one of my warriors in ThunderClan's camp is unforgiveable, especially under the current circumstances. I now ask you to leave, before you shatter the warrior code even further."

With a snort, Hawkheart turned and began to walk towards the entrance of the camp. Just before disappearing within the forest, he snarled, "'The warrior code?' Lionstar, you know as well as any cat that such a thing no longer exists." In shock, Fawnpaw turned to Lionstar to see his reaction to the disrespectful comment, but his gaze betrayed nothing.

The ThunderClan leader continued, "Heatherstar, Tigerheart. Your assistance was appreciated, and I cannot thank you enough. However, I must ask you to leave at this time." With a nod, the patrols from WindClan and ShadowClan vanished through the entrance. In their wake, they left a pool of bright blood. A cat must have been gravely injured to lose so much blood, but Fawnpaw couldn't remember seeing more than a few scratches on the non-ThunderClan patrols. If one of the warriors was indeed injured, they must have been hiding it well.

Lionstar's gaze took in the remnants of the camp and the injured warriors that lay within. As the clan was already gathered, it was unnecessary to call for them formally. When he spoke after a moment of silence, his voice was calm, "Warriors of ThunderClan, we suffered a brutal assault by the foxes, but we will recover, strong as ever. We lost Ripplepool, a brave warrior and a loving queen, and Whisperpaw, caring apprentice to Lilyspring. Tonight those cats who wish to honor their memory as the two join StarClan will sit vigil."

With that, he leaped down from the Highrock and approached the bodies of Whisperpaw and Ripplepool, his eyes, once more, revealing grief. As the majority of the clan disappeared into their dens, Fawnpaw lay beside Whisperpaw, along with her mother. Fresh grief overwhelmed Fawnpaw's thoughts. Although no cat ever heard Whisperpaw's voice, the camp seemed so silent and empty without her.

As the sun rose, Fawnpaw began to find it hard to keep her eyes open. With a gentle nudge, Amberpool sent her back to the apprentices' den. She stumbled into her nest, aware of the presence of Flamepaw and Sagepaw due to their rhythmic breathing. Before long, the welcoming darkness of sleep consumed her.

Fawnpaw opened her eyes to a forest larger than any she had previously seen. A silhouette soon came into her view, revealing itself, once close enough, to be a lithe black tom. Stars glittered in his pelt, his blue gaze piercing through her soul.

Fawnpaw asked warily, "Who are you?"

The tom responded, "My name is Jayfeather. I was once Lilyspring's mentor, but I am now a warrior of StarClan."

The she-cat felt her fur begin to bristle as rage built up in her. "StarClan! What does StarClan want from me now?"

Jayfeather seemed unfazed as he mewed calmly, "What we have always wanted: for you to fulfill your destiny."

"I owe you nothing! You took Whisperpaw away. You took everything away from me."

"StarClan does not have that power, as most seem to believe. If we were able to control who walked by the lake and who walked in the stars, you would be overwhelmed by the number of cats still in ThunderClan. Though Whisperpaw was young and her death was premature, it was her time to join StarClan."

Fawnpaw felt a sob rising up in her chest. "'Her time?' She was only an apprentice!"

"Kits have died before they even viewed the world with their own eyes."

"That doesn't matter! Whisperpaw. . . she was everything to me. You don't understand!"

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes and responded, "I don't understand, you say? You haven't even grasped the concept of despair and suffering. I lost my sister twice and my one love before I had the chance to truly be with her. Do you see Silverpelt, watching over you each night? Every one of those stars was once a living cat, once a being who has suffered just as much, if not more, than you have. Be grateful for what you have, and do not regret what you have lost, as that will only bring you more suffering. It would be wise for you to realize that suffering and happiness are more similar than most believe. One cannot be experienced without an understanding of the other."

A new voice came from within the trees, "Jayfeather, she is only an apprentice. Be considerate of what she has lost." A silver tabby padded towards Fawnpaw, stopping by Jayfeather's side. "My name is Feathertail, I was once a warrior of RiverClan. ThunderClan has suffered more from this attack than Lionstar would like to admit, and you will not be able to recover from it on your own. The clans were vulnerable to attack, and now they are unable to overcome the consequences. Along with the other prophesized cats, you need to seek the help of the Tribe of Rushing Water."

Fawnpaw's eyes widened with fear. She had heard about the Tribe, but they were so far away! She mewed shakily, "But what does the Tribe have to do with this? Bramblestar told me to restore the warrior code. The Tribe doesn't know anything about that!"

Feathertail nodded her head and continued calmly, "That may be true, but their assistance is vital to the clans' survival. This is a part of your destiny. Please do as I ask, or I fear ThunderClan has no chance of recovering."

Jayfeather turned his head in Feathertail's direction and hissed, "Yellowfang will not be happy about this. She is loath to involving the Tribe."

"Then she will have to be unhappy. There are two cats who live within the Tribe, and their association with the clans will forever shape the future of all warriors."


End file.
